


EBAY

by Gage



Series: The B and G Chronicles [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	EBAY

   When he was five-years-old he spent two whole weeks fallowing his Pop’s and his ‘Jussin’ around asking if it was okay to sell his sister on Ebay. He brought up all these points on how she did nothing but whine and destroyed everything in sight. She had nothing to _“Contibute to soss-iety.”_ and he was pretty sure that she would be the down fall of his sanity. Plus the extra cash could be put to good use in the future, say a bike or car... preferably a Spider or 67 chevy impala.   
  
He had expected some sympathy from his dads.... what he got was a good laugh, fallowed by a lecture on why... _"Baby sister’s are a pain the..."  
  
“Brian!”  
  
“...rear now but later things would get better."_   
  
He remembered his exact words to that.   
  
_“Boomer ase ight you guys are waaayy to closed to the stituation to see my side.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know where this came from. It started out as an attempt at a Holiday fic, and now its just not. I know I can't force myself to write anything because it just comes out as something else. And I swear I tried really hard. My inner Gus won out.


End file.
